


“Patience… is not something I’m known for.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [24]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: "So I'm going to be here for while, are you going to be keeping me company Q?" James' voice drops into a lazy purr and R giggles at the expression on Q's face.





	“Patience… is not something I’m known for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)

Q and R are working on a coding project at the main desk as Michels, one of their most promising junior handlers, guides Bond through his latest mission. It's just past ten at night and the branch is almost empty, so the coms and Michels' screen is being projected so they can keep an eye on him.

"Head left at the next intersection 007, then second right is the door onto the balcony." 

Q keeps one eye on the screen, following James' progress through the hotel, as they review and correct the last bit of code. James has been behaving himself so far, but it's also been an easy mission. No contact with anyone, just observation and reporting back.

"Okay, your target should be coming out of the opera house some time within the next two hours. You'll just have to wait for him."

“Patience… is not something I’m known for.”

Q snorts out loud at that. Contrary to the reputation (likely suffering from continued association with Alec) that he's currently playing up, James is one of the most patient people he knows. 

He doesn't realise it was audible over the coms until James' low laugh sounds in response. "Thanks Darling."

"Shut up Bond."

"So I'm going to be here for while, are you going to be keeping me company Q?" His voice drops into a lazy purr and R giggles at the expression on Q's face. He ignores her, running a hand through his hair and looking over the techs. 

"Fine. Evening crew can leave, I'll monitor Bond from my office." There's a few snickers and winks thrown in his direction as a handful of his staff head out, R patting him on the back as she powers down their workspace. He wanders among the desks for a few minutes, checking on the remaining night crew, before heading to his office. 

"Q here."

"Hey you." Q can hear the smile in his voice. "Alone at last."

"How far would asking you to be professional get me?"

"I don't know, are you likely to?"

"I guess it depends on how annoying you are planning on being."

"Love, I'm offended you would think that about me." 

Q grins and drops onto the sofa, balancing his laptop on the arm. "Before you push your luck too far, how do you think Michels did?"

"Alright. A little slow to react to change, but he'll pick that up with time."

"That's what me and R were thinking too, good."

"Now Q, how are we going to pass the time?"


End file.
